Level 65/Versions
Reality= Timeline First Version | moves = 52 | target = 170,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Nearly Impossible }} *This level used to have 52 moves, and all spaces contained double jelly squares. It was only available in the beta version. *The target score was higher than second version (170,000 instead of 120,000). *Originally, this was the last level of Candy Crush Saga. It originally was excruciatingly difficult and the known bad-boy level. This level, at one time, was more notorious than level 147 ever was. Many people actually deemed the level impossible and gave up here. When people spoke of hard levels, they only spoke of this level. *The 5×5 part on the centre had double jellies. However, the two of the bottom corners behind the chocolate had only single jellies. *The past version had all six colours and 52 moves instead of 40. *Another cause of this level's extraordinary difficulty was that the game mechanics were more difficult back then. Stars Trivia *This is the first level where the level number is referenced within the level itself, as there are 65 spaces and 65 double jellies. *The episode name was Lollipop Forest at that time. *It received some minor nerfs until its major nerf. Walkthrough Second Version | moves = 50 | target = 120,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Extremely Hard }} *This level might have gone through many nerfs, but it still retained the extremely hard difficulty. *There were 50 moves. Two jellies on the peninsulas have became single jellies. However, this is not easily noticed by players, despite the decreased number of moves. Trivia *This was the first of the classic extremely hard levels. They were notorious back then when there were only some hundreds of levels available, and where game mechanics were more difficult. The others include levels , , , , , , and . Walkthrough Third Version | moves = 40 | target = 120,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} *'This level has received a major nerf around November 23.' Now there were 40 moves and five colours. *After going through many nerfs and retaining some of its former difficulty in removing some of the corner or top jellies, it is no harder than a slightly-on-the-hard-side level. It no longer stands out like it used to. This level, however, may still take a few tries, but it has been diluted to a hundredth of its original difficulty. *A limited-edition T-shirt was sold acknowledging the major nerf of Level 65, on November 23. This is the only nerf that has garnered such attention that merchandise has been created that is based on this nerf. Notes Walkthrough Fourth Version | moves = 37 | target = 120,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Medium }} *No wrapped candy was present on the board. Stars Notes Walkthroughs Fifth Version (HTML5/Mobile/Windows 10 App) | moves = 37 | target = 120,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Medium }} *There were 37 moves instead of 28. *There were five candy colours instead of four. *More spaces were present. *No regular icing square were present. *Fewer chocolate squares were present. Stars Sixth Version (HTML5/Mobile/Windows 10 App) | moves = 28 | target = 120,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 58 | difficulty = Somewhat Hard }} *Fewer spaces were present on the board. *Locked candies were present on the board. *No locked regular icing squares were present. *Some single-layer jellies and double-layer jellies were located at different positions. Stars Walkthroughs Gallery Level 65 mobile new colour scheme.png|2nd HTML5 version Level 65 mobile new colour scheme.png|3rd HTML5 version L 65 M V4.png|4th HTML5 version Level 65 (Episode Placeholder Background).png|Flash version (episode's placeholder background) Level 65 Reality icon.png|4th level icon |-| Dreamworld= First Version | moves = 40 | target = 120,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Very Easy }} *This version is based on the major-nerfed version of its Reality counterpart. *The 5×5 part on the centre used to have single jellies instead of double jellies. *There were 40 moves instead of 45. Moon Struck Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:World finales (HTML5)